call_of_duty_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQs
Here are a selection of the most frequently asked questions from the COD:H forums. If you have any suggested questions and solutions, feel free to add them or post a comment. If you have a question you need answering, the best place to ask is the COD:H forum or the facebook group. How do I contact Activision Support? If you have a question, it may be quicker to use the forum or facebook links above. If you need to report a problem, then you should complete a Support Request (You will need an Activision login); Note that Activision work office hours (California time) Monday-Friday. You should get a response within 2 working days, but a solution may take a lot longer! How does PVP matching work? PVP matching is based on player Reputation score (rep), shown at top left of the screen below your avatar. Player rank/level is ignored. When you PVP search, the system will match you against players with a similar rep and wthin +/- 3 Command Center levels. If you continue to search, the range of rep searched will slowly widen to show you players with both higher and lower rep scores. How is the loot available calculated? The loot calculation has not been published and seems to change from time to time. The most important factor is your Command Center (CC) level. Any calculation will only apply to the first 15-20 PVP attacks you make in a day ( 0000 - 2359 GMT ), after which the loot will slowly reduce. The current 'best guess' is as follows: A base will offer approx half of the gold & oil in depots and 10% of diamonds, up to a maximum value according to CC level - at CC 10 this is approx 750,000 gold & oil and 3,000 diamonds. From these figures we see that a base with 2.5m in depots offers the same loot as a base with 25m. If there are any uncollected resources in miners/pumps, then approx half of this total is also offered. Finally, if the attacker is a different CC level to the defender, an adjustment of 5-10% per CC level difference is applied. Example: A CC8 player attacks a CC10, the defender has 1m gold, 10m oil and 7,000 diamonds in storage, plus 200,000 gold / oil and 500 diamonds in miners/pumps: The loot can be calculated as : * GOLD: ( (1,000,000 / 2)+(200,000 / 2) ) x 120% = 720,000 approx * OIL: ( (750,000)+(200,000 / 2) ) x 120% = 1,020,000 approx * DIAMONDS: ( (7,000 / 10)+(500 / 2) ) x 120% = 1,140 approx Again, THIS IS A GUESS which may be wrong and there may be other factors, such as number of depots, which have an effect. Can I transfer my base to another device? Your base is linked to your game center (iOS), google play (Android), game circle (Amazon), ms play store (Windows) account; To transfer your base to another device using the same operating system (OS), you must use the same account login on the new device. Unfortunately, there is no way to transfer a base to a device with a different OS - so you cannot cross from Android to Windows or iOS. If you want to load your Android base onto a Windows PC, you may be able to use an Android emulator such as Bluestacks or Andy, but will lose some of the functionality such as zoom, pan and tilt. Help! My base has reset to level 1? This can happen during an update if the new version loads before the servers have been reset. In this case just close the game and wait; Once the servers are reset to use the new version, your old base will load at startup. If the problem is not during an update, you should check your account login (game center / google play / game circle / ms app store). Logout & Login to the correct account and restart the game; Either your usual base will load automatically or ( hopefully ) you will see a popup asking "Do you want to switch to player name's base CC level x. Warning, progress in your current game will be lost. YES/NO?" Select YES and your old base will load. If this does not work, delete the game, repeat the logout/login and then reinstall the game. Android users may need to clear app data ( Settings > Apps > COD:H > Storage > Clear cache and app data). If these steps do not work, you should contact Activision Support.